


Curiosity (Or Five Times Jackson Said 'No Homo')

by fullmoonfreaky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, basically Jackson being your typical straight jock, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonfreaky/pseuds/fullmoonfreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I kind of want to see your dick. No homo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity (Or Five Times Jackson Said 'No Homo')

If anyone were to ask Danny Mahealani when his friendship with Jackson took a turn for the weird, he would tell you it started after a lacrosse practice.

The shower water was fucking cold, but Danny always took the last showers of the team. It started as habit in their first year, when he worried that the other team members wouldn’t want to shower at the same time as the gay guy. He waited for them to finish before he took his, and most of the time, Jackson would wait for him after. If he didn’t have to meet up with Lydia, or get home to a project, then he would hang out in the locker room messing around while Danny washed the sweat and dirt off him.

It was kind of Jackson to care about him, and to waste that time making sure Danny was alright. If Coach asked, Jackson always said that as captain, he should be the last one out of the locker room, so he’d know no one was doing anything bad in there after practice. Jackson was a dedicated player. He put everything into the lacrosse team.

Jackson wasn’t the sort of captain who slapped each teammate on the ass as they headed to the shower. He wasn’t the type to sneak a peek at his naked friends changing into or out of their equipment. He wasn’t the type to say-

“I kind of want to see your dick.”

“What?” Danny looked up at his friend, hands slowing as he was distracted from toweling his hair off. He had just gotten out of the shower, and Jackson was waiting for him. They were the only players still in the locker room, but it usually ended up just the two of them. Jackson was his ride home today.

“I kind of want to see your dick. No homo.” Jackson repeated. Danny raised his eyebrow at the addition to Jackson’s request; the other boy shrugged.

“That sounds pretty homo, actually. Why?” Danny was acutely aware of the water dripping down his skin now, and the way the towel around his hips was looser than could be comfortable. His heart beat a little faster.

“I’m just curious. Teenage boys compare all the time, its normal!” Jackson defended himself.

“Is that what your therapist told you?” Danny quipped back. His hands fell to the knot of the towel anyways. “Only if you don’t make this weird.”

“Promise.” Jackson said, smirking. Danny took a breath, then pulled at the cloth.

It wasn’t like his cock was anything special. It was average girth, a little longer and thicker than usual, but not porn-worthy. And it wasn’t like Jackson would even be seeing it hard. The shower water had been cold thanks to Coach’s refusal to fundraise for water heaters in the locker rooms.

He dropped the towel and barely resisted the urge to cover himself with his hand. Danny glanced down at his dick nervously, then up at Jackson.

Jackson’s eyes were fixated on him. In the dark room, he couldn’t see very well, but it looked like Jackson’s pupils were wider, from the dark or arousal he didn’t know. The other boy’s attention was captured by the sight of Danny’s dick and Danny didn’t even know why- it was far more impressive hard and drier and in someone’s mouth.

He could feel his cock twitching, and he was acutely aware of Jackson staring. Now Danny was a little nervous. He wanted to cover up again.

“Close your mouth, dude, you’re starting to drool a little.” Danny shifted uncomfortably under Jackson’s gaze, before his friend’s eyes snapped up to look at him.

“I’m not gay.” He said easily. His cocky exterior was back in place and Danny knew whatever moment had been there had been snapped with the silence. Jackson turned away and started walking towards his equipment, most likely to pack it up. Danny relaxed.

“I know, Jackson.” Danny said, bending to pick up the towel. He went back to his locker, dressing quietly.

* * *

The second time anything between them happened was months later. Danny was grateful that that day in the locker room hadn’t changed anything between him and Jackson. It was more like it had never happened than anything. Jackson didn’t bring it up, so Danny didn’t bring it up, and that was better than making things weird between the two of them.

Part of their normal best-friend routine was the occasional sleepover. About once every two weeks, and usually at the house of whoever’s parents weren’t home so they could sneak a bottle of something fiery, get higher than a kite or smoke cigarettes bought for them by older customers they met outside a gas station. They always had everything cleaned up by the time the parents were home, and pretended they’d spent the night just practicing for lacrosse or playing video games the entire night.

Jackson’s bed was huge, and Danny hated sleeping on the floor so they’d been sharing the bed since their sleepovers had started, back in middle school. Half of the time they ended up cuddling but neither of them made a big deal out of it; and anyways, cuddling wasn’t like seeing each other’s dicks.

Danny was always the big spoon, and he avoided the awkward morning situation by carefully unwrapping his arms from Jackson’s waist, sliding his hips back so his morning wood didn’t touch Jackson’s ass anymore, and slowly getting up to use the bathroom.

After he jacked off in the bathroom, he slid right back into bed with the still sleeping Jackson. Jackson would never notice his absence, the way he slept so deeply. He was almost never up before Danny.

Danny woke that morning first, like usual. His arm was hanging over Jackson’s hips and Jackson’s hand was clutched around his. He could hear Jackson’s soft breathing and started to pull his arm away from his friend.

Except Jackson’s grip tightened. For a second Danny thought Jackson had done it in his sleep, but then the blond spoke.

“No. Stay.” Danny sighed.

“Jackson, I have to pee.” Jackson raised his head, clearly not as deep asleep as Danny had expected and turned to look at Danny’s crotch. _Shit._

“No you don’t.” He said, yawning. He must have been half asleep before Danny had moved but now he was waking up completely.

“Jackson.” Danny said in his warning tone, the one he’d developed solely for the purpose of letting Jackson know he was done with whatever the boy was up to.

“I could care less about your boner, Danny.” Jackson said. Danny could almost hear the smug expression on his face. Then Jackson turned to face him. “Just, let me-” He didn’t finish, instead choosing to show Danny what he meant by nudging Danny’s legs apart with his knee.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, extremely aware of the way Jackson’s thigh brushed against his dick, and the way that did nothing to help calm down his erection. “You’re making that worse, Jackson, hey-”

“I just want to help you get off.” Jackson said. Danny froze. “No homo. It’s what bros do for each other.”

“Are you going to stop calling me bro?”

“Are you going to let me help you?”

“You aren’t my type, Jackson.” Danny protested weakly. He didn’t even believe it, but the thought of Jackson ruining their friendship by getting Danny off was uneasy-the consequences seemed to outweigh the benefits of Jackson’s idea.

“I don’t need to be, for this. If my face is that much of a turn off to you, shut your eyes.” Jackson retorted. Danny gave up.

“Fine.”

“Gonna shut your eyes?”

“No, jerkwad.”

Jackson’s answering smile looked like he was the cat who’d caught the canary and internally Danny knew he would suffer for this later. He spread his legs a little and let Jackson work out the details in his head. After a minute of consideration, he seemed to have an idea of what he wanted.

“Get up.” Jackson said, prodding Danny. He shifted onto his back, and Danny, trying not to seem eager, sat up and waited for Jackson to figure out their positioning. “Mmm, straddle me?” He continued, thinking it out.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Danny asked as he swung one leg over Jackson, obeying his friend’s directions. Jackson shrugged.

“I’ve done it with Lydia, can’t be that different.”

“Jackson, I have a dick, it’s going to be different.” The blond boy only rolled his eyes and after a slight hesitation, put his hands on Danny’s hips. He pulled Danny down to sit on him, sitting up a little so their laps met at a comfortable angle.

“Don’t just sit there, you know what to do.” Jackson said. He lifted his hips, bumping his pelvis against Danny’s.

“What am I supposed to be doing?” Danny asked. Jackson sighed. Then he used his hands to pull Danny’s hips against his own, grinding a little into the contact. Danny gasped and Jackson smirked.

“You’re supposed to be getting yourself off, Danny.” Jackson reminded him. “Just, do what feels good.”

The slightest touch to his dick, even through the sweatpants he wore, was what felt good. Danny concentrated on holding himself up as he pushed down to meet Jackson’s dick again. The contact was soothing and Danny did it again, watching Jackson for any reaction.

The blond boy seemed like he was enjoying it just as much, gasping at each brush of clothes and Danny started moving more frequently, grinding into Jackson’s lap.

“That feels good.” Jackson breathed out, and Danny couldn’t even work out an answer. He only hummed at Jackson and rolled his hips a little, making them both cry out.

“God, Jackson.” Danny muttered. Jackson looked up at him, met his eyes before snorting and looking away.

“Come on, Danny, come on.” He urged. Danny dropped into his lap again. It was like giving a lap dance-something Danny had only ever been on the receiving end of, but it was more intimate.

Danny moved his arms over Jackson’s shoulder and leaned down. The position lined his body parallel to Jackson’s and when he thrust his hips down it was less of a grind and more like he was rubbing one off on Jackson’s dick.

He could feel Jackson through the cloth. Jackson was just as hard as he was and the fronts of both their sweatpants were damp. Danny actually couldn’t believe the fact that he and Jackson were actually rubbing their dicks together with the purpose of getting off and oh god.

Danny felt like he was going to come in his pants like he was twelve all over again. As long as he didn’t come before Jackson, because he was sure his friend would find plenty of time to mock him for that.

He’d never been a big fan of frottage so maybe it was just because this was with Jackson that it felt so good to him. The touch of Jackson’s dick against his was inflaming and he couldn’t believe the way Jackson’s hips raised to grind into him.

“Danny, Danny I-” Jackson came first, hands scrabbling desperately at Danny’s shoulders. Danny stared down between them, eyes caught on the wet spot on Jackson’s pants and the way Jackson’s erection was softening under them.

Jackson urged him to keep going, gripping his hips again and leading him in the movement. Danny let Jackson control him, letting go of the thoughts in his head helped his orgasm to follow as he cried out.

Danny fell to the left of Jackson, face down on the bed. His pajamas were gross now, but he didn’t want to change them and it didn’t look like Jackson was getting up either. His friend sighed happily and closed his eyes.

“Do you think we should talk about this?” When Danny asked him, Jackson cracked an eye open to look at him.

“Nope.” Jackson said, burrowing down into his sheets again.

“I hope to God you aren’t planning on using me to satisfy your gay curiosity. I’m not here for experimentation.” Danny said.

“’S’not gay if you say no homo. Go back to bed.”

* * *

The third time was in January. It was after some party that Danny hadn’t bothered with. Normally he would be a social butterfly, but the parties in Beacon Hills were so heterosexual he didn’t bother as often as Jackson did.

He got the call around 2:30 in the morning.

“Jackson?”

“Hi, Danny.” On the other line, Jackson’s voice was slurred. Of course. He’d been drinking.

“You need me to pick you up?” He asked, looking around the room for his keys. He saw them on his desk and snatched them up.

“Yes please.”

“Where are you? I need to know either whose house you’re at or the address you’re at.” Jackson relayed a number and street name to him. “You’re at Greenberg’s? That’s all the way across town, Jackson.”

“’M too drunk to drive myself.” The other boy said.

“At least you’re not too drunk to think you can.” Danny sighed. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Stay put.”

“Kay.” Then the line went dead. Danny locked his phone and pulled on his jacket, before heading out.

He pulled up in front of the house, surprised to see Jackson sitting on the front steps waiting for him. He rolled the passenger window down, unlocked that door and yelled out to Jackson.

“Ready to go?” Jackson looked up, smiled, and walked as well as he could to Danny’s car. He fumbled with the door for a minute, to Danny’s amusement. “It’s not that hard to work the handle, Jackson.”

“Fuck off, I’ve got it.” The blond said, sliding in next to Danny. He didn’t smell strongly of beer, but if Danny leaned closer he was sure Jackson’s breath was rank. “You’re an asshole.”

“But I’m the asshole who picks you up when you’re drunk out of your mind and need a ride.” Danny reminded him, grinning. “At three in the morning.”

“That’s why you’re my fav’rite asshole.”

“I better be.” Danny said, then turned the radio on. Jackson wasn’t at the stage of drunkenness where noise hurt his head; instead, the drunk boy bobbed his head to the music and stared out the window into the dark.

When Danny pulled into Jackson’s driveway, he expected Jackson to get out right away. Jackson leaned back in the seat, turned to Danny and chewed on his lower lip for a minute.

“Can I jerk you off?”

“Um?” Danny looked at him. Jackson looked completely serious as he waited for Danny’s answer.

“Don’t tell me I’m too drunk. I’m not too drunk, I know exactly what I’m doing. I just want to try it.”

“Somehow I’m not comforted by that. Are you gonna say no homo when you finish?” Jackson’s grin was dangerous, looking shark-like in the dim light of the car.

“I was going to say it before I started. But yeah, no homo.” Jackson leaned forward and put his hand on Danny’s thigh. Danny tensed up, but knowing his friend knew how this would end anyways.

“Yeah, go for it.” He sighed.

Jackson unzipped his fly, tapped on Danny’s hipbones to get him to raise them high enough for Jackson to shove his jeans down. Danny had to help, Jackson’s drunk fingers weren’t the best for stripping clothing off anyone.

“Why are your jeans so tight?” Jackson complained.

“I’m gay, it’s a requirement.” Danny answered absent-mindedly. Jackson’s hand had moved on and he watched it, drawing in a gasp as Jackson stroked him lightly through his boxers. He felt Jackson look up at him shyly, as if his friend was checking to see if he was doing it right. “Keep going, Jacks.”

Jackson tugged at the waistband of Danny’s boxers, sliding the front down to be tucked under Danny’s balls. Danny was half-hard from the touches before, but the cold air made him wince before Jackson’s hand enclosed around him.

“Just like I’d jack my own, right?” Jackson muttered loud enough for Danny to hear, and pumped his hand on Danny’s cock slowly, working it up to a full erection. His hand was loose and slow, and Danny moved his hand to Jackson’s, correcting the boy’s grip.

“Tighter, you aren’t going to break me. And faster.” Jackson complied, even thumbing the tip of Danny’s cock. It  Danny arched up into Jackson’s grip, moaning. “Yeah, like that.”

“You can still talk, I’m doing this wrong.” Jackson said, frowning. His hand stripped up and down Danny’s erection again, this time Jackson added a few twists to the motion of his hand. Danny breathed deeply, and his eyes slipped shut.

“Jackson…” He moaned. The hand on his dick almost slowed, but then Jackson redoubled his efforts. His friend’s other hand slipped below Danny’s dick to his balls, where Jackson fondled them, squeezing gently enough and with only soft pressure.

“Hmm.” Danny heard Jackson say next to him, but he couldn’t get himself to keep thinking about it, not when Jackson’s hand was bringing him so so close to the edge and he felt like he was going to come any second.

“I’m gonna- Jackson, please.” Danny babbled, and Jackson seemed to know what he wanted. Jackson’s thumb swiped across the head again, his hand slid over Danny’s erection. “Fuck!” Jackson’s smirk grew as Danny arched forward, barely avoiding slamming his hand on the horn.

“Good thing we’re in park, you would have crashed the car by now.” Jackson remarked.

“Shut up, you’re killing my boner, Jackson.” Danny said, but after another minute of Jackson tugging on his dick and the way his pre-come dripped down his skin to create a slick path for Jackson’s hand to stroke him, he came.

Danny threw his head back and shut his eyes, making a few unintelligible noises while Jackson stroked him through it. His hips bucked forward uselessly, then Jackson held them in place until he finished. When he did, he opened his eyes hazily and swore quietly when he saw that beads of white come had gotten on his clothes.

The majority of it was spread across Jackson’s hand, and he looked up at his friend when Jackson pulled it away to look at Danny’s semen curiously. With little thought, Jackson’s tongue darted out and he licked some of the come off his hand.

“Oh my god.” Danny said. Jackson laughed, then opened the car door.

“See you in school, Danny.” He said, before slamming the door shut behind him and jogging up his front steps.

It took Danny another five minutes to fully register what had happened. Then another to realize he was still sitting in Jackson’s driveway, and that the other boy was probably inside laughing about that.

He put his car in drive.

* * *

A few weeks later, Danny had plans to go to the Jungle. He wanted a night to himself, where he could let loose and dance and forget his home life, but Jackson seemed to have forgotten that.

“Wanna sleep over this Friday?” He asked Danny during Chemistry. Harris glared back at them, but didn’t make any move to stop them from talking. He hated Stilinski far more than them, anyways.

Danny shook his head. “I’m going to the Jungle tonight, didn’t I tell you that?” He said as he wrote his name at the top of his paper.

“Oh, right.” Jackson fell silent for another minute. “Take me with you.”

“Uh, no!” Danny said. “If I end up going home with someone, I’m not just going to leave you behind. You’re too pretty to leave alone in a gay bar.” Jackson laughed.

“When you leave, just let me know. I’ll take your car home and pick you up in the morning. I won’t even drink. And I knew you thought I was pretty.” He said, smug grin stretching across his face.

“Jackson.” Danny clapped his friend on the shoulder. “I don’t think you’re pretty. But the bears at the Jungle will love you.” A look of unease crossed Jackson’s face and this time Danny laughed.

“Thanks, you asshole. I’ll leave when you do, okay? I just want to spend the night out and be hit on by hot college frat boys. It’s great for my ego.”

“Your ego doesn’t need any help, Jackson. But okay. You can play straight wingman. We can put a ‘STR8 ALLY’ pin on your shirt so you don’t get hit on by any drag queens or fifty year old bikers.” Jackson rolled his eyes. But the plans were made.

Of course, they fell apart when three hours into the night, Danny’s ex showed up at the Jungle. There he was, wifebeater, plugs, and the usual conceited look on his face. Some other kid was dancing with him, unaware of the smug looks Damon was shooting Danny across the dance floor.

“I should have been expecting him to be here.” Danny fumed. “Of course Damon’d come here, he knows I only come here on Fridays, the prick, he knew I’d be here.” Jackson laid a hand on Danny’s arm, gentler than ever.

“He’s an asshole, I know. Come on, Danny, let’s go.” He led Danny through the crowd, towards the door. Danny followed behind meekly, his heart not into staying at the club any longer.

“This was a dumb idea, sorry Jackson.” Danny said as they got to the parking lot. He pulled his keys from his back pocket. Jackson looked at him, mouth set seriously.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He said, and before Danny could stop him, his back was up against his car and Jackson’s hands were fumbling with his belt.

“Jackson?”

“Shut up Danny, I’m gonna blow you.” _Oh._

“You sure about that?”

“Yupp.” He popped the p as he said it, then dropped to his knees. Danny watched, wide-eyed as Jackson slid his jeans and boxers down. He pulled Danny’s cock away from the fabric with far more grace than he had the last time, and Danny gulped.

Jackson started with tiny, kitten licks at the tip of Danny’s erection, and Danny leaned back and fisted his hands in his shirt. He let Jackson work out his own pace, knowing better than to push his friend to far on his first blow job.

Maybe not his first, Danny wondered when Jackson finally took him into his mouth. Jackson’s lips closed around him and Jackson sucked on Danny’s head before popping off for a breath. With just as much eagerness, he dove back on, getting Danny further down that time.

Jackson’s hands were at the base of Danny’s dick, wrapped around and holding him in place as Jackson worked his mouth around Danny. The boy standing let out a deep moan before breathing in sharply. Jackson’s tongue was _wicked_.

“Keep- keep doing that, fuck, Jackson.” Jackson’s head bobbed down further and Danny watched with interest as Jackson got him deeper in his throat. “Oh my god have you been practicing this?” Jackson pulled off slowly, a line of spit still connecting his mouth to the tip of Danny’s cock.

“Shut up and let me suck you off.” He said, rolling his eyes. “You can put your hands in my hair, if you want.” Then his mouth was back over Danny’s cock.

Danny obeyed, letting his fingers run through Jackson’s hair once before curling them in permanently. Jackson seemed to like it, sucking harder on Danny.

“Fuck.” Danny moaned as his friend licked and sucked away. He wasn’t sure where Jackson had learned it, though he wouldn’t have been surprised if Jackson had practiced somehow and all he really knew was how good it felt to be in Jackson’s mouth.

He tested his boundaries by thrusting into Jackson’s mouth a little, stopping the second Jackson froze. He pulled back a little and whispered an apology, but Jackson shook his head and gave Danny a thumb up.

“Again?” He asked, and Jackson nodded. So Danny complied, pushing himself into Jackson’s mouth gently. Jackson tapped his hips, encouraging him.

_Holy fucking shit Jackson likes getting his mouth fucked._ Danny thought briefly, before his thoughts were pulled back to the boy on his knees in front of him. He moved one hand to the back of Jackson’s head, cradling it and holding it in place at the same time. Jackson opened his mouth wider and relaxed the back of his throat, letting Danny decide on the movement and speed.

Danny wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten this lucky but it was fantastic and Jackson’s mouth felt so good and when he came, he made sure to pull back out far enough. His tip was just behind Jackson’s lips and Jackson’s mouth was wide enough that he could see milky come on the boy’s tongue before he pulled out.

Jackson made a face at the taste and spit it out on the ground next to him. Danny laughed weakly at him and tucked his dick back into his pants, pulling them back up.

“That’s definitely an acquired taste.” Jackson commented, his face still scrunched up in disgust. Danny held his hand out to help Jackson stand. He was a little dizzy himself.

“Thanks, Jackson, I think-”

“Don’t make a big deal out of it, dude. No homo.” Jackson said, accepting Danny’s hand and standing up. He brushed off his knees before continuing. “Just so you know Damon came out of the club, walked behind you. He looked plenty jealous when he saw us. Now let’s go home, you’re staying over my house tonight.” Danny grinned.

“He isn’t worth it.”

* * *

“Danny.” The word broke the silence that had formed between them as they leaned over their Economics project.

“Yeah?” Danny answered, still focused on the section he was writing.

“What does being fucked in the ass feel like?” Danny’s attention was wrenched away from the project, he stared confusedly at Jackson.

“I wouldn’t know.” He answered truthfully.

“Okay, what does screwing a guy in the ass feel like?” Jackson changed the wording.

“Uh. Nice?” Danny answered.

“Well, there’s got to be more to it then ‘nice.’” Jackson said with a tone of sarcasm.

“It is! I’m not sure what you want to know. It’s tighter than with a girl and harder, I guess. Guys aren’t soft and you can usually be rougher.” Danny said, after thinking about it.

“Does it hurt the guy getting fucked?” Jackson’s curiosity was clear and Danny was sure he knew where this was going.

“Yeah. It isn’t too bad if you prep him right, and use enough lube though. You have to do it right and it isn’t unbearably painful.”

“Ah.” Jackson went back to his half of the project, not saying anything else until another half hour had passed. “Hey, Danny?”

“Yep?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Danny sat up and looked his friend over with concern.

“We’re here to do a project, not fool around. And you’re not gay.” He reminded Jackson.

“I just want to try some stuff, that’s all! I don’t need to be gay to wonder. It’d be entirely no homo.” Jackson plead earnestly. Danny rolled his eyes.

“You know I hate when you say that, Jackson.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jackson shoved Danny’s shoulder lightly. “So can you fuck me later?” Danny met Jackson’s eyes. The other boy looked eager, excited, even. Danny couldn’t begin to fathom what was going through Jackson’s head, but he shrugged.

“Project first.”

Jackson’s answering smile was enough to make Danny at ease with the whole thing. And unsurprisingly, Jackson finished his part of the project first.

Unfortunately for Danny, that led to Jackson draping himself over Danny’s back while Danny worked. The other boy’s weight wasn’t a bother but his presence reminded Danny what was going to happen; what Jackson wanted them to do. As Danny got to the end of his half, he tapped Jackson’s shoulder.

“We would need supplies. If we were going to do anything.” He told the other boy. Jackson blushed and reached for his backpack, unzipping one of the pockets. He took out a small tube of lube and two condoms and held them up for Danny to see, not meeting the other boy’s eyes.

“You bastard.” Danny laughed. “You planned this?”

Jackson looked a little sheepish at the accusation, but he nodded despite his embarrassment.

“Don’t mock me, Danny. I knew we’d finish the project early, your parents aren’t home tonight and it’d be more fun than kicking your ass at video games _again_.” Danny glared at him.

“Kick my ass, yeah right. Get your clothes off and wait on my bed, I’ll join you in five minutes.” He promised. Jackson stood up right away, stripping his shirt off quickly and jumping onto Danny’s bed. He wriggled out of his jeans and tossed them onto the floor next to Danny, who looked on seemingly disinterested. Jackson’s boxers fell to the ground next and Danny grinned as he turned back to the project.

Just as he expected, Jackson couldn’t wait patiently for him. The blond boy started to whine at him after a minute of sitting on Danny’s bed alone, begging Danny to hurry up.

“Daaaaaaanny.” He called, stretching while he waited.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Danny responded. He capped the pen he was using and tucked it into his notebook, then leapt to his feet. “Get on all fours.”

Jackson had been leaning back against Danny’s headboard, running his hand down his chest in boredom. At Danny’s order, his face lit up and he moved to take heed of the request. He turned over and got on his hands and knees, head turned to watch Danny.

Danny stood over him and ran a finger down Jackson’s spine. When the other boy shivered, he snorted in amusement and sat behind him to strip out of his own outfit. He picked up the lube from where Jackson had tossed it on the bed.

“This is gonna be cold.” He warned Jackson, who looked back when he heard the _snick_ of the cap. He squeezed some onto his fingers, then paused. “You’re absolutely sure about this, Jacks?”

“I’ve seen your dick, dry humped you, jerked you off and blown you all within the past year. I’m pretty sure, Danny.”

“What happened to no homo?” Jackson ignored him, so Danny spread the lube around onto his fingers and used his other hand to spread Jackson’s cheeks apart. His fingers glossed over his friend’s entrance and Jackson hissed.

“That _is_ cold.” He said when Danny stopped. Danny took that as the go-ahead to continue, and he figured if he asked again Jackson would probably get annoyed and do it himself, anyways.

He pressed the tip of his index finger into Jackson’s hole, sliding it in slowly and after reaching his first knuckle, crooking it inside Jackson to stretch him a little. Jackson breathed out heavily.

“Relax a little.” Danny said, moving his other hand up to the small of Jackson’s back. “You’re really tense and that makes it harder.”

“I’ll try.” Jackson said. Danny was surprised that he didn’t get a sarcastic answer, but he felt Jackson loosen up a little. He slipped his finger in deeper and moved it in wide, slow circles. Jackson, being as patient as he was, began pushing his hips back in time with the movement.

Danny curled his finger in him when it was all the way in. He could almost feel the spot he was looking for, right-

“ _Oh!_ ” Jackson’s sudden exclamation showed that Danny had pressed against his prostate. His friend pushed back on his finger, arching his back when Danny brushed against it again. “That feels _so_ good, Danny.”

“That’s your prostate, and that’s the reason so many guys are gay.” Danny joked. He slid his finger out most of the way, going back to circling around and stretching Jackson’s entrance. Jackson whined a little when he did, but Danny was quick to replace the emptiness with two fingers.

Now that Jackson was used to the feeling, he was less tense and that made it easier to work him open. Danny spent less than a minute with two fingers in Jackson before adding the third. He tried to be as gentle as he could while Jackson moaned under him, jerking each time Danny’s fingers moved.

“I- I think that’s good, Danny I think I can take your dick now, please, Danny.” Jackson pleaded. Danny knew he’d probably stretched Jackson out more than he would any other hookup, but since it was Jackson’s first time and since Jackson wasn’t just a one night stand from the Jungle, he’d wanted to be more careful.

Jackson looked over his shoulder back at Danny, eyes wide and mouth parted. He looked blissful, a rare expression for the ever-worried boy. Danny slipped his fingers out of Jackson’s hole.

“Fucked is a good look on you.” Danny commented quietly. Jackson chuckled, then balanced on one hand so he could use the other to palm his ass.

“It’ll look better once your dick’s in me, actually.” Jackson said. The usual bite to his tone was gone and Danny wondered if it had been the sex that did that. Maybe Jackson needed to be touched so he wouldn’t be an asshole to everyone around him.

Danny picked up one of the condoms and tore the wrapper with his teeth. He was half hard from spending all that time with his fingers in Jackson, and it only took a few strokes to work his cock into its fully erect state. He rolled the condom down it, straight down to the base before squirting more lube onto his hand.

Jackson waited as he coated his dick in the cold lotion. Danny hesitated as he moved behind Jackson, stopping again after he lined up with Jackson’s entrance.

“Are you going to ask me if I’m sure about this again, because I can assure- _Oh_.” Halfway through his sentence, Danny had pressed his cock in and slid in as far as the head of his dick.

“I was kind of waiting for you to say that.” He said, cracking a smile. “We have to take it a bit slower now, this can hurt.” Jackson nodded at him and gestured for Danny to continue. The dark-haired boy took a slow breath before pressing further in.

“ _Oh_ , oh my god Danny.” Jackson panted, dropping his head down to the bed. “I feel so fucking full, jesus.” Danny pushed in further, inch by inch until Jackson’s ass had taken him to the hilt. Danny rested his hand on Jackson’s back.

“I’m all the way in, okay? Tell me when you’ve adjusted so I can move.” He said.

“You’re good, you can definitely move, Danny.” Jackson answered breathlessly.

Danny pulled his hips back, almost pulling his cock entirely out of Jackson. The other boy whined but Danny was quick to slam back into him. Jackson’s whine was lost in the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Danny.”

“I know, Jacks.”

Danny dragged his hand up Jackson’s back while he fucked into him, leaving his fingers curled up on the back of Jackson’s neck. For some reason the touch made Jackson moan loudly, and Danny guessed that Jackson’s neck was more sensitive than he’d known.

He reached his other hand under Jackson, finding the other boy’s cock and wrapping his fingers around it. He jerked Jackson off quickly, stripping his hand on the blond’s dick as fast as he could. Jackson, torn between the sensation of Danny’s dick thrusting against his prostate and Danny’s hand around his erection, wasn’t able to keep himself from coming much longer.

Jackson keened up into Danny when he came, holding still as he shot come onto Danny’s hand and sheets. He panted heavily, falling limp onto the bed.

Danny wasn’t far behind him, pulling out and rolling the condom off. He tied the end and tossed it in the general direction of his wastebasket, aware that he would miss it by a foot. Instead he leaned over Jackson, hand fisting his cock until his orgasm. When he came, splatters of white come fell onto Jackson’s ass and Danny threw his head back groaning.

He fell beside Jackson on his bed, lazily hanging his arm over Jackson’s back.

* * *

The next morning Danny woke up before Jackson did.

He lay in the bed silently, unsure of what the entire thing had meant. He waited for Jackson to wake up. An hour later, the other boy stretched his arms out and curled up, burrowing into Danny’s chest.

“I think you should take me on a date later.” Jackson said sleepily. Danny raised an eyebrow suspiciously, even though Jackson wouldn’t see it.

“A no-homo date?” He asked. Jackson yawned.

“No.”

“I thought you weren’t gay.” Danny said.

“I’m not.” Jackson answered, lifting his head to look at Danny. “I’m bi. I thought you would have guessed that, considering we’ve spent the last year practically dating.”

Danny stared at him.

“You motherfucker.” He said in a tone of disbelief.

Then he tipped Jackson’s chin up towards him and kissed him hard. His lips crashed into Jackson’s mouth and Danny drank in the taste of him. Everything they were, he put into the kiss and Jackson’s mouth parted for his tongue to sweep through. Jackson’s lips were soft and pliant under him and Danny hoped he could spend eternity with his mouth on them.

They pulled away and Jackson’s smug expression made Danny roll his eyes. He laid down again and tugged Jackson over, so the blond was tucked under his arm. Jackson closed his eyes, and he looked so peaceful there Danny couldn’t resist pressing a kiss onto his forehead.

Then he shut his eyes, hoping to catch another hour of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came out of nowhere! It started with this post: http://fullmoonfreaky.tumblr.com/post/72128445888/i-wanna-write-a-fic-where-jackson-is-one-of-those and then I actually did write it and it's a lot more words than I expected and yeah? I'm not really good at smutty stuff, I still get all blushy when it comes to writing about sex cause I'm a big baby. And I did a little digging, the guy who plays Danny's prom date and later, his ex, is Damon Jackson, who is actually Jeff's assistant as well. So that's where Damon comes from. I don't like giving characters names/last names of my own so I usually use the actor's. The second scene was the hardest for me to write, cause I kind of had this mental image of Danny humping Jackson's thigh to get off but I couldn't work out the positioning in my head and they just kind of ended up that way. It was weird.
> 
> So, this is the thing. Curiosity (Or Five Times Jackson Said 'No Homo')


End file.
